Its Hurt
by jongdamn
Summary: Baekhyun yang harus menghadapi keras nya takdir, hidup dalam cobaan akibat kesalahan yang ia lakukan sendiri. Married By Accident! Warn; GS! CRACK PAIR! KAIBAEK! REVIEW PLZ?


##

Andai saja Baekhyun tak terjebak dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Andai saja Baekhyun dulu lebih membuka mata nya dan tak terjerumus kepada kenikmatan awal yang berujung menyakitkan di akhirnya.

Andai saja Baekhyun tak pernah mengenal Jongin, apalagi sampai menjadi kekasih nya.

Andai saja Baekhyun tak menyerahkan harga diri nya begitu saja kepada Jongin dan andai saja Baekhyun tidak mengandung anak Jongin-oh..

Baekhyun memainkan jemari kecil milik bayi nya yang kini terlelap dalam pangkuan nya, bayi nya bersama Jongin.

Sungguh, Baekhyun masih tidak terima dengan takdir yang kini di jalani nya. Amat teramat terjungkir balik dari apa yang ia bayang bayangkan sejak dulu, dimana ia menjadi seorang siswi biasa di sebuah sekolah SMA.

Namun, semua tidak berakhir seperti yang Baekhyun harapkan; lulus dengan nilai memuaskan dan melanjutkan pendidikan nya ke Universitas yang sama dengan kakak perempuan nya, Luhan. Semua yang Baekhyun impikan harus di kubur dalam dalam dengan ada nya fakta ia lulus dengan nilai biasa saja, dan yang membuat nya merasa semakin terpuruk adalah dimana ia mendapati dirinya tengah mengandung anak dari mantan kekasih nya.

Oh.

Jika ada predikat orang paling menyedihkan di dunia ini mungkin Baekhyun akan menempatkan dirinya di urutan nomor satu, ia kecewa pada diri nya sendiri. Fikiran nya di penuhi kenapa ia begitu bodoh atau kenapa ia tak pernah menggunakan otak sebelum bertindak atau kenapa ia harus sebegitu tolol mendengar ucapan ucapan manis dari mulut Jongin.

Empat bulan yang lalu, dimana semua anggota keluarga mendesak nya untuk mengakui siapa orang yang telah dengan berani nya melakukan hal tak terpuji tersebut kepada anggota keluarga mereka yang paling bungsu itu.

Baekhyun diam, ia bungkam hingga satu jam kemudian ia mengakui dengan lirih siapa identitas ayah dari bayi nya yang membuat Kyungsoo- kakak ipar nya melenguh keras seakan mendapatkan tamparan kuat di wajah nya.

Dan sejak saat itu keadaan semakin keruh dimana kakak tertua Baekhyun-Kris yang kini tengah berada di Kanada tak merasa repot untuk pulang ke Korea setelah mendapat kabar apa yang telah menimpa adik kecil nya, membuat Baekhyun makin tak berani menampakan wujud nya di luar rumah karena ia yakin bahwa kabar aib ini telah sampai kemana mana.

Semua terasa semakin memalukan bagi Baekhyun ketika ia mendengar kabar dari kakak termuda nya-Luhan, bahwa Kyungsoo mengamuk di rumah Jongin yang ternyata adalah adik sepupu dekat wanita bermata bulat itu. Ia menuding nuding Jongin dengan segala kuasa nya karena telah menodai adik ipar nya dan menuntut tindakan agar Jongin tak pernah lari dari tanggung jawab yang memang harus ia lakukan.

Dan, ya.. takdir itu kadang memang tak berpihak padanya karena baru saja Baekhyun mengetahui hal dimana Jongin- sang calon suami sekaligus ayah dari makhluk yang ada pada rahim nya adalah mantan kekasih dari Luhan, saudara nya sendiri. Sebelum akhir nya mereka berpisah dan Jongin merajut kasih bersama Baekhyun.

Apa Baekhyun yang merebut nya? Apakah tak lebih baik Baekhyun mati saja kini? Ia sungguh tak berminat melanjutkan hidup nya setelah mengetahui hal hal yang semakin membuat nya lelah.

Ia tak tahu harus bersyukur atau biasa saja ketika keluarga besar Jongin datang ke kediaman nya dengan itikat baik dan meminta maaf atas apa yang telah putra mereka perbuat pada Baekhyun sekaligus meminta izin untuk menjadikan Baekhyun sebagai menantu di keluarga mereka.

Dari yang Baekhyun lihat di sudut mata nya bahwa seperti nya orang tua maupun dua kakak laki laki nya nampak pasrah; dalam artian menyerah seakan tak ada jalan keluar untuk semua ini selain menerima tawaran untuk menikahkan Baekhyun dengan Jongin dimana anak dalam perut Baekhyun juga membutuhkan seorang ayah dan yang terpenting adalah pernikahan tersebut bisa sedikit menutup aib yang telah timbul ke permukaan walaupun usia kandungan Baekhyun sudah berusia enam bulan, tak apa asal masalah ini cepat tertutupi.

Di hari itu adalah dimana Baekhyun dan Jongin saling menatap wajah satu sama lain dengan jelas setelah perpisahan mereka tiga bulan lalu dimana Jongin memilih untuk berhenti ketika ia merasawa bahwa hubungan nya bersama Baekhyun tak bisa untuk di lanjutkan lagi tanpa mengetahui bahwa sebuah nyawa telah tumbuh dalam diri Baekhyun.

Hati Baekhyun bagai terisis sembilu ketika melihat wajah itu lagi, mata nya memanas dengan dada nya yang kian sesak mendapatkan pandangan sinis dari balik meja di hadapan nya. Ia hampir kehilangan nafas nya ketika seseorang mengusap halus punggung nya ketika Baekhyun tidak fokus karena nafas nya yang makin memburu dan ia gelagapan sendiri membuat orang di sekitar nya heboh untuk menenangkan dirinya hingga Baekhyun menangis memilukan disana, dalam pelukan Joonmyeon kakak kedua nya sampai ia kehilangan kesadaran nya.

Tanggal 19 Juni 2013, Baekhyun melepas semua predikat anak bebas dalam dirinya. Ia bukan lagi seorang Baekhyun yang bisa bersenang senang dengan teman sebaya nya, Baekhyun bukan lagi anak gadis yang dengan bebas nya bermanja manja dengan kakak kakak nya.

Di tanggal itu, Baekhyun telah sah menjadi istri dari seorang Kim Jongin dan ia harus membuang jauh impian nya yang selama ini ia idam idam kan.

"Aku tak bisa Luhan, aku tak bisa"

Isak nya parau setelah mengucapkan janji suci nya di hadapan Tuhan, Baekhyun menangis sejadi jadi nya di pelukan Luhan dan merusak semua polesan make up nya yang cantik.

"Tenanglah, semua tak akan seburuk yang kau bayangkan. Hanya perlu menjalani saja semua ini dengan ikhlas.. maka hati mu tak akan pernah lagi merasa terluka"

Luhan mengusap lengan Baekhyun pelan memberi kekuatan disana agar Baekhyun tak selalu menangisi hidup nya.

Pernikahan di adakan seadanya karena permintaan Baekhyun dan hanya di hadiri oleh keluarga besar nya dan keluarga Jongin.

Disana Baekhyun bisa melihat senyum kebahagiaan di wajah Joonmyeon yang beberapa minggu ini menegang dan tak pernah memperlihatkan senyuman malaikat nya karena aib yang telah Baekhyun torehkan.

Dan yang paling membuat Baekhyun merasa seperti terjatuh dari atas langit sampai ke dasar bumi adalah dimana kedua orang tua nya akhir nya bisa tersenyum lega setelah Baekhyun menawarkan luka kepada ayah dan ibu nya tersebut.

Di malam itu, Baekhyun lebih memilih untuk tidak tidur di kamar nya bersama Jongin dan memilih untuk terlelap di kamar Luhan membuat Kris hampir memarahi nya karena bersikap kekanakan.

"Anak itu benar benar.."

"Sudahlah Kris.."

Yixing dengan sabar mengelus dada suami nya agar emosi nya mereda, Yixing tahu. Yixing paham atas apa yang Baekhyun rasakan.

##

"Kau akan tinggal di rumah Jongin oke?"

Joonmyeon berucap se biasa mungkin agar Baekhyun tak terkejut dan melakukan tindakan berbahaya seperti menjerit dengan keras atau membanting barang di sekitar nya

"Tidak"

Baekhyun menggeleng dengan memegang erat pergelangan tangan Joonmyeon.

"Kenapa?"

Baekhyun hampir menangis saat menyuarakan pertanyaan nya tersebut membuat Joonmyeon dengan segera meraih adik kecil nya kedalam pelukan nya.

"Tidak, hanya saja kamu harus mengenal keluarga Jongin oke?"

Baekhyun pasrah dan akhir nya ia memangguk, membiarkan Kyungsoo-istri Joonmyeon memasukan barang barang nya ke koper besar milik nya dan menyeret nya keluar menuju ruang tamu.

"Tenang saja, aku akan sering mengunjungi mu oke?"

"Hmm"

Kyungsoo memeluk Baekhyun lama, setelah itu Baekhyun benar benar pergi dari kediaman nya tanpa mendapat simpati atau salam perpisahan dari ibu tercinta nya.

Dalam perjalanan pun tak ada yang menyerukan suara masing masing baik Baekhyun maupun Jongin, mereka tetap pada posisi nya awal dengan Jongin duduk di balik kursi kemudi dan Baekhyun di kursi belakang. Ya, Baekhyun menjaga jarak dari Jongin dan seperti nya Jongin tak repot repot mempermasalahkan nya.

Setelah sampai di kediaman nya Jongin mengeluarkan koper Baekhyun dari mobil dan menuntun wanita itu namun dengan cepat Baekhyun menarik jemari nya membuat Jongin kecewa.

"Tak bisa kah kau bekerja sama dengan ku dengan berlaku jika di antara kita baik baik saja di hadapan kedua orang tua ku?"

Jongin tak menunggu jawaban lebih dari mulut Baekhyun dan menarik paksa pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dan membuat wanita itu meringis.

Baekhyun tak terlalu memperdulikan sambutan sambutan keluarga Jongin dan hanya menjawab seadanya ketika di tanya hingga sebuah tangan halus menarik nya pelan menuju kamar dan menyuruh nya istirahat.

"Kau pusing?"

Kim Minseok, yang Baekhyun ketahui sebagai istri dari Kim Jongdae-kakak lelaki Jongin itu bertanya dengan lembut dan menyuruh nya berbaring di ranjang besar milik Jongin.

"Wajah mu pucat, mungkin kau kelelahan. Mau aku buat kan susu?"

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum canggung dan menggeleng, Minseok ini baik sekali. Mengingatkan nya akan Luhan.

"Aku selalu muntah tiap minum susu"

"Oh ya? Memang sudah berapa bulan?"

"Jalan ke tujuh bulan"

Sungguh Baekhyun sangat canggung ketika ia harus membicarakan bayi nya karena selama ini ia berusaha untuk tidak perduli terhadap makhluk mungil yang hidup dalam tubuh nya tersebut.

Setelah Minseok keluar dari kamar tersebut karena mendengar anak nya menjerit menangis akhir nya Baekhyun sendirian disana.

Ia menangis tersedu dengan memeluk perut besar nya dan mencoba merasakan ada nya kehidupan baru di sana tanpa menyadari seseorang tengah memandang nya dari celah pintu yang terbuka sedikit.

##

Baekhyun rindu Luhan, Baekhyun juga merindukan masakan lezat Kyungsoo. Tapi ia sudah cukup bersyukur karena Minseok memperlakukan nya dengan sangat baik di sini walaupun Baekhyun tahu dengan sangat pasti bahwa kedua orang tua Jongin tidak begitu menyukai nya.

Baekhyun tahu, karena Baekhyun sangat peka terhadap reaksi orang sekitar kepada dirinya. Terlebih lagi Jongin tak pernah peduli kepada nya dengan menyibuk kan diri bersama semua tugas tugas kuliah nya yang membuat Baekhyun iri, Baekhyun harus menggigit bibir nya keras ketika ia mengetahui bahwa Jongin melanjutkan pendidikan nya ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi.

Oh.

Itu adalah salah satu impian Baekhyun yang juga di renggut oleh Jongin. Masa muda nya, masa depan nya hancur sudah hanya karena rayuan dan janji janji Jongin di malam itu.

Siapa yang menginginkan sebuah masalah seperti ini saat usia mu belum genap delapan belas tahun? Hati Baekhyun serasa di remat keras mengingat hal tersebut, ia sungguh membenci diri nya sendiri yang terlalu lemah dan bodoh.

Jongin.

Semua masalah berpusat pada satu orang yaitu Jongin.

Andai Jongin memang memiliki itikat baik dengan nya seperti meminta maaf atas kecerobohan diri nya sehingga membuat Baekhyun sampai mengandung anak nya, andai Jongin sedikit memberi nya perhatian, mungkin Baekhyun akan lebih mudah untuk menjalani hidup nya, Mungkin Baekhyun tak akan selalu menangis, mungkin.

Nyata nya tidak, Jongin tetap Jongin.

Jongin bahkan tak pernah perduli bila saat malam tiba Baekhyun selalu gelisah karena mendapat gerakan menyiksa dari makhluk di dalam perut nya membuat Baekhyun harus terjaga sepanjang malam, Jongin bahkan membiarkan diri nya pergi sendiri untuk check rutin ke rumah sakit walaupun sedang hamil tua.

Dan yang membuat Baekhyun iri setengah mati adalah ada nya kemesraan Minseok dengan Jongdae yang merawat anak mereka bersama sama.

Pertanyaan pertanyaan lain muncul di benak Baekhyun seperti, akan kah Jongin menyayangi anak nya? Akan kah Jongin merawat anak nya kelak? Akan kah Jongin memberikan perhatian nya kelak kepada anak nya?

Dan pemikiran tersebut sukses membuat Baekhyun stress.

Dengan ada nya perlakuan tidak mengenak kan tersebut membuat Baekhyun membulatkan tekat nya untuk pulang ke rumah orang tua nya, walaupun disini ada Minseok yang sangat Baik hati kepada nya Baekhyun lebih memilih untuk kembali ke rumah orang tua nya. Setidak nya disana Baekhyun tidak menemukan pandangan sinis tiap ia melakukan sesuatu.

Memang apa salah Baekhyun? Ia juga hanya anak berumur delapan belas tahun yang seumuran dengan Jongin yang tak pernah beruntung.

"Aku ingin pulang ke rumah ayah ibu ku.."

"Kenapa?"

Baekhyun terdiam, tak mungkin untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jongin ketika semua jawaban itu ada pada diri Jongin.

"Jangan egois"

"Aku tidak egois Jongin, tidak"

Dan demi Tuhan, Jongin membuat Baekhyun menangis di tengah malam yang dingin. Kini gadis itu tengah menutup mulut nya menggunakan telapak tangan nya agar tak menghasilkan isakan memilukan dengan tubuh yang luruh di atas lantai yang dingin.

"H-hei.."

Jongin mencoba untuk menenangkan Baekhyun dengan membawa wanita itu kedalam pelukan nya yang hangat, dan untuk sesaat ia tertegun merasakan perut menonjol Baekhyun yang menyentuh perut datar nya.

Disana, di dalam sana. Tengah hidup sebuah nyawa yang Jongin sudah pasti ketahui adalah benih nya. Ia mengeratkan pelukan nya dan mengelus punggung Baekhyun untuk menangkan wanita itu.

"Jika kau ingin pulang kesana aku akan mengantarkan mu"

Dengan berakhir nya perdebatan mereka Jongin membantu Baekhyun untuk berdiri dan menuntun nya ke ranjang.

Baru kali ini Jongin benar benar melihat kekacauan di dalam diri Baekhyun, mata nya yang sipit itu kini terdapat kantung besar di bawah nya- entah karena terlalu sering menangis atau karena sering terjaga saat malam.

Jongin tahu, ia tahu saat Baekhyun terbangun tengah malam hanya karena tendangan tendangan dari bayi nya. Ia juga merasa bersalah atas ketidak perdulian nya selama ini, hal ini mengingatkan nya kepada potongan adegan dimana seorang anak lelaki seumuran Jongin, salah satu sahabat nya di Universitas-Sehun. Menanyakan perihal sudah berapa bulan Baekhyun mengandung dan Jongin hanya bisa menggaruk belakang kepala nya karena ia tak tahu, sungguh tak tahu dan tak ingin tahu.

##

Baekhyun benar benar pulang ke kediaman orang tua nya dengan Jongin yang juga ikut bersama nya; karena mendapat paksaan dari Jongdae dan Minseok takut takut terjadi suatu hal karena Baekhyun yang tengah hamil tua bisa melahirkan kapan saja.

Dan hari ini hari raya chuseok, di tahun sebelum nya Baekhyun masih seorang anak berusia tujuh belas tahun yang manja, tahun lalu ia kemana mana masih menempel kepada Kris, dan di Tahun ini Baekhyun hanya berdiam diri di kamar nya tanpa ada minat sedikit pun untuk pergi keluar rumah.

Alasan nya hanya satu, Baekhyun malu. Baekhyun takut jika ia hanya di anggap sampah oleh orang sekitar.

Sedangkan Jongin? Oh ayolah Jongin sudah entah berada dimana mungkin berada di rumah orang tua nya atau dimanapun Jongin berada Baekhyun tak perduli.

"Baekhyun ah.. kau tak ingin ke rumah Tao hm? Dia baru saja kembali dari China"

Baekhyun hanya menggeleng tanpa mengeluarkan suara nya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Luhan.

"Lu.."

"Ya, sayang?"

"Aku sangat malu pada kalian semua"

Baekhyun mulai menggigiti bibir bawah nya lagi karena tak kuasa menahan buliran air mata nya yang terus memberontak dari pelupuk mata nya.

"Baekkie.. kau tahu? Kami semua sudah tidak mempermasalahkan hal tersebut, yang terpenting sekarang ini kau menjaga bayi mu dengan baik sampai ia terlahir ke dunia ini. Kau mengerti?"

Ibu nya tiba tiba datang dan mengatakan hal tersebut membuat Baekhyun melenguh tidak percaya, ini adalah pertama kali sejak ia mengungkapkan kekecewaan nya atas apa yang Baekhyun torehkan kepada keluarga nya.

"Ibu, aku minta maaf ibu"

Baekhyun benar benar menangis di pelukan ibu nya, ia harus bersyukur kepada Tuhan bahwa ibu nya tak memusuhi nya terus terus an. Sedangkan Luhan hanya tersenyum melihat pemandangan tersebut.

"Anak ibu yang cantik tidak boleh menangis"

##

Sembilan belas hari setelah hari chuseok Baekhyun melahirkan anak nya kedunia dengan selamat.

Ia melahirkan bayi nya secara normal di sebuah rumah sakit dengan Kyungsoo yang berada di samping nya, tak ada Jongin atau siapa lah ayah dari bayi nya tersebut.

Bayi laki laki.

Bayi kecil mungil itu berjenis kelamin laki laki yang di beri nama Jungkook, Kim Jungkook. Tak lupa Baekhyun menyematkan nama Kim di depan nama bayi nya agar makin memperjelas bahwa bayi itu benar benar anak dari seorang Kim Jongin.

Kini Jungkook sudah berusia satu bulan, pipi nya membulat lucu dengan mata nya yang sipit seperti Baekhyun.

Jongin.

Jongin bahkan tak terlihat tertarik dengan Jungkook, ia tetap menyibuk kan diri nya dengan tugas tugas kuliah nya tanpa pernah memperdulikan bayi kecil itu. Padahal setiap malam bayi itu akan menangis entah karena haus atau popok nya basah, yang jelas Jongin tak pernah menganggap itu sebagai gangguan dan ia tak akan pernah mau bangun dari tidur nya dan memeriksa apa yang terjadi kepada si kecil dan tetap melanjutkan tidur nya menggunakan headset yang tersumpal di telinga nya.

Baekhyun tak habis pikir bahwa ternyata lahir nya Jungkook tak akan mengubah apa yang sudah menjadi sifat Jongin.

Dan yeah, sebenar nya Jongin dan Baekhyun tak ada beda nya. Walaupun telah menyandang predikat sebagai orang tua Jongin masih sibuk dengan teman teman nya masih lajang sedangkan Baekhyun masih sering bepergian ke mall dengan teman teman nya tanpa Jungkook dan melimpahkan semua tanggung jawab dan bayi kecil itu kepada Luhan dan Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun belum berani memandikan Jungkook dengan tangan nya sendiri takut melukai bayi kecil itu, maka dari itu Luhan akan bangun pagi pagi sekali dan memandikan Jungkook setelah itu ia bersiap siap untuk berangkat kuliah.

Tak ada kesibukan lain Baekhyun selain bernyanyi untuk menyenandungkan lagu lagu pengantar tidur untuk Jungkook, hari hari nya hanya di isi dengan tangis tawa sang bayi tanpa Jongin.

Jongin tetap lah Jongin seperti dulu, ia tak akan pernah perduli walaupun kepada darah daging nya sendiri. Begitu pikir Baekhyun.

Suatu hari Joonmyeon dengan sengaja di hadapan Jongin mengatakan jika seorang anak tidak hanya butuh sebuah pengakuan di akta kelahiran nya dan di mata hukum, namun anak juga membutuhkan keberadaan ayah di samping nya agar ia tahu apa itu kasih sayang. Hal itu seperti sebuah tamparan untuk Jongin, ia tidak terima begitu saja mengenai gagasan tersebut dengan melampiaskan semua kepada Baekhyun.

"Apa selama ini kau tidak bahagia Byun Baekhyun?"

Bungkam, Baekhyun tak tahu harus menjawab seperti apa karena nyata nya yang selama ini yang Baekhyun lakukan hanya menangis dan menangis sepanjang ia hidup bersama Jongin.

"Menurut mu?"

"Apa kau ingin bercerai dari ku?"

Cerai? Oh.

"Ayolah Jongin, kenapa kau harus membicarakan cerai di saat kau sendiri belum pernah melihat dengan jelas wajah anak mu. Sebenar nya kau faham atau tidak kenapa kita berdua berada di sebuah ikatan pernikahan?"

Kini giliran Jongin yang bungkam, ia tahu, ia sadar, ia salah, ia kalah.

"Kita berada di sini untuk mempertanggung jawab kan semua yang telah kita perbuat, aku mengandung dan melahirkan Jungkook dengan susah payah, apa kau ada disana bersama ku?"

Jongin bagai mendapat tamparan keras mengenai hal itu, karena di hari yang sama saat Jungkook lahir, dirinya lebih memilih untuk berpesta liar di rumah Sehun.

"Apa kau sudah menjadi ayah yang baik? Apa kau sudah cukup menafkahi anak dan istri mu? Bukan nya aku meminta jatah dari mu Jongin, hanya saja di sebuah rumah tangga itu memanglah sebuah kewajiban yang di lakukan oleh seorang suami. Namun, sepeser pun aku tak pernah menerima nafkah dari mu"

Baekhyun menangis histeris dengan di susul nya Jungkook yang juga ikut menangis membuat suara gaduh di dalam kamar memancing Luhan untuk melihat keadaan adik dan keponakan nya.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Jongin diam tak bereaksi, ia merasa gagal dalam hal ini. Ia hanya membuat Baekhyun dan Jungkook menangis dan terluka, ia bahkan tak memiliki keberanian untuk menenangkan Baekhyun maupun Jungkook dan ia membiarkan saja bagaimana Joonmyeon menyeret Baekhyun keluar kamar dengan isak tangis yang mengalun dari bibir tipis nya dan membiarkan Luhan membawa pergi Jungkook dengan tatapan sinis untuk nya, meninggalkan ia sendirian disana.

Telah Jongin putuskan bahwa ia akan menggugat cerai Baekhyun dengan mengirimi surat cerai ke kediaman Byun.

Ya, satu hari setelah Jongin membuat Baekhyun menangis untuk yang kesekian kali nya ia memilih untuk pulang ke rumah orang tua nya dan menangkan diri di sana dengan memikirkan baik baik akan hubungan nya ke depan bersama Baekhyun.

Sedangkan di tempat yang berbeda Baekhyun memandang surat dalam map tersebut, di sana terdapat tanda tangan milik Jongin yang arti nya jika Baekhyun menandatangi surat ini, maka berakhir lah semua nya.

Dengan tangan bergetar Baekhyun menggoreskan pena nya di sana, ia mensugesti diri nya sendiri bahwa ini akan baik baik saja, ini akan mengakhiri semua penderitaan nya, ini akan membuat nya lebih tenang walaupun tanpa ada nya Jongin di sisi nya.

Sidang telah berakhir, maka juga berakhir lah semua ikatan Baekhyun dengan Jongin. Semua keluarga besar Baekhyun maupun Jongin sangat menyayangkan hal tersebut karena di sana bukan lah pihak Baekhyun atau Jongin yang tersakiti, namun si kecil Jungkook.

Ayah dan ibu Baekhyun paham begitu juga dengan ayah dan ibu Jongin, ini bukan jaman dulu dimana sebuah pernikahan harus di lakukan dengan dasar paksaan. Di jaman ini semua anak berhak memilih atas kebahagiaan nya masing masing, begitu pula Baekhyun dan Jongin.

Jongin memilih untuk pergi meninggalkan Korea dan menetap di London untuk mengubur semua kebodohan nya, semua tindakan nya terhadap Baekhyun. Meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian di sana bersama si kecil Jungkook yang kini sudah berusia satu tahun.

Ketika hari berganti menjadi bulan dan berganti lagi menjadi Tahun, Baekhyun tak ingat apa saja yang telah ia lakukan bersama si kecil Jungkook yang kini sudah berusia lima tahun.

Dalam lima tahun Baekhyun melewati semua suka duka nya sendirian bersama Jungkook, ia memilih untuk tinggal di pinggiran kota di sebuah rumah kecil pemberian Kris bersama anak nya meninggalkan semua kemewahan yang ia punya. Memulai hidup nya bersama Jungkook tanpa harus terbayang bayangi masalah pelik yang pernah menghampiri hidup nya.

Ia hanya seorang wanita berusia dua puluh tiga tahun biasa yang tak memiliki pendidikan tinggi, ia hanya seorang guru taman kanak kanak di tempat Jungkook bersekolah.

Baekhyun yakin, ia yakin bahwa kini ia telah bahagia walaupun tanpa ada nya Jongin, bagi Baekhyun Jungkook pun tak lebih dari cukup untuk menemani hidup nya.

Terkadang ia teringat Jongin, apa lelaki itu mengingat nya? Apa lelaki itu mengingat Jungkook? Apa lelaki itu sungguhan tak ingin melihat wajah anak nya? Dan yang membuat Baekhyun menelan ludah nya kasar adalah dimana pertanyaan itu terus berputar di dalam kepala nya, apa lelaki itu telah memiliki pendamping hidup yang lebih baik?

Ia terkadang juga bingung bagaimana ia akan menjelaskan kepada Jungkook kenapa anak manis itu tak memiliki ayah seperti yang lain, ia hanya memberi pengertian bahwa suatu saat, nanti bila tiba saat nya Jungkook akan mengetahui semua nya.

"Ha-hai Baekhyun"

Lamunan Baekhyun terbuyar hancur ketika sebuah suara mengagetkan nya, ia menganggap lelaki di hadapan nya hanya mimpi atau sebuah bayangan semu akibat Baekhyun terlalu keras memikirkan Jongin dan hidup Jungkook hingga lelaki di hadapan nya yang Baekhyun anggap hanya sebuah khayalan itu duduk di sebelah Baekhyun membuat tangan Baekhyun gatal dan menyentuh wajah lelaki itu dengan jemari nya.

Nyata.

Baekhyun mulai menangis, kenapa? Kenapa Jongin harus muncul di hadapan nya lagi, kenapa Jongin harus senang sekali mempermainkan hidup nya.

"Hei, jangan menangis"

Jongin, lelaki itu menghapus lelehan air mata Baekhyun yang lagi lagi menghiasi wajah cantik nya. Baekhyun lagi lagi menangis karena dirinya.

"Kenapa kau kembali?"

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan keadaan mu"

Baekhyun tersenyum kecut dan menunjuk seorang anak di depan sana yang kini tengah bermain ayunan sendirian membuat Jongin terenyuh dan mengingat soal Jungkook.

"Apa kau tak merindukan nya?"

Diam, Jongin hanya diam. Dan keterdiaman Jongin Baekhyun anggap sebagai sebuah jawaban, lantas ia pun berdiri dan meninggalkan Jongin duduk di kursi taman sendirian dan menghapiri Jungkook.

"Ayo sayang kita pulang,"

"Ah ibu, aku masih ingin disini"

Jungkook cemberut, namun ia tetap saja menuruti perintah ibu nya dan pasrah saja ketika Baekhyun meraih nya kedalam gendongan nya tanpa menyadari seseorang tengah menatap interaksi antara ibu dan anak itu tanpa memperdulikan eksistensi nya disana.

Langkah demi langkah Baekhyun lalui, mencoba untuk tak perduli kepada Jongin disana hingga sebuah suara membuat nya berhenti sejenak.

"Baekhyun.."

Jongin menggigit bawah bibir nya keras ketika maniks mata nya bertemu dengan maniks mata Jungkook yang jernih tanpa dosa, ini pertama kali nya ia bertatap muka langsung dengan darah daging nya selama lima tahun terakhir.

"Aku menawarkan satu hal untuk mu"

Jongin harus membuang gengsi nya jauh jauh untuk memulai hubungan baik nya bersama Baekhyun, ini karma untuk nya.

"Kita bisa menjadi teman kan?"

Jongin bisa melihat punggung Baekhyun menegang namun wanita itu tetap mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Jongin lantas ia mulai berjalan menjauhi Jongin lagi.

"Ibu, dia siapa?"

"Dia ayah,"

"Ayah?"

Ayah.

Mendengar Baekhyun menyebutkan dan mengakui diri nya sebagai ayah dari Jungkook membuat dada Jongin menghangat, seperti sebuah lentera yang menerangi hidup nya yang gelap dan terang kembali.

Mungkin suatu saat mereka bisa bersama lagi, mungkin. Atau biarkan saja semua keadaan berjalan seperti ini asal mereka mengenal dengan baik satu sama lain tanpa ada nya pihak yang akan tersakiti.

Karena kebahagiaan itu adalah Jungkook, semua kebahagiaan mereka terpusat kepada anak bernama Jungkook. Kebahagiaan tidak selalu dengan mereka yang harus berada di dalam sebuah ikatan lagi, namun bagaimana mereka yang bisa melihat bagaimana Jungkook tertawa bahagia dengan ada nya Jongin sebagai ayah nya.

Biar lah, biar Baekhyun sendiri yang pernah merasa kan luka, yang lalu biar berlalu. Sekarang ia menjalani hal yang ada tanpa sebuah beban asal itu membuat permata nya, Jungkook merasa bahagia. Begitu pikir Baekhyun.

#

END

Ini ff terpanjang gue btw L'O'L

Cerita di adopsi/? Dari saudara sendiri wkekekwkwk ew jadi sepupu gue kurang lebih gini cuma ganyampe cere sih 'o')/ kasian juga MBA gitu u.u

Pesan dan kesan nya kawan? :-)

"Salam hangat dari kota Malang"

Dorakims


End file.
